Highschool Issues
by Ayena The Bat
Summary: Wieeh! Yeah, this one's back..But then improved.. Yeah, little drama in it, not too much.. Rouge is new and has a crush on her "red prince"... 'Nuff said.. R&R pleaaase! [Puppy Eyes]
1. The meeting

_**Yay.. I can update again xD  
This fic was deleted 'cause the 'f-word' was in it..  
And the rating was too low or something..Bunch of winers around there -.-;;  
But hey, my "Highschool-fic" is here again!!! [Yaaay..]  
Well, I'M DUTCH!! For the people who had forgotten it.. So..Don't blame my baaaaad [Sheep style] English..xP **_

_**Enjoy my ficc!! [Jumpin' Around] 0.o;;**_

* * *

She growled as she walked into the school building.  
As the girl walked she heard some guys whistle at her. "Hey you girl!! Nice skirt.."  
She started to get irritated and she gave him the famous 'middle finger.  
When she passed them the bat heard someone grin.. She turned around and what she saw gave her a shock.  
A guy..or echidna stood behind her.. He was just beautiful, his long red dreadlocks waved in the wind, his hands were in gloves and he had big spikes on top of it and his deep purple eyes looked at her, scanning her body.  
She went back to earth and with a slight irritating tone in her voice she asked : "What's so funny?"  
He kept grinning, "Nothing..It's just..You're new right?"  
"Yeah..Why?" "Well, they're like the most popular group in the whole school, kinda just like ours.."  
She raised an eyebrow.. "What group?"  
He pointed at some people standing in front of the school building. Laughing and joking around.  
"That group, I'm one of them, but I went away to grab something to drink..Want some to?" He reached her a bottle of coke.  
"Err..No thanks, I'm kinda on a diet. I don't drink that stuff anymore. They cause teeth-damage to, you know.."  
"Yeah I know, but that stuff is addicting, can't get my hands off it."  
She grinned and looked at the group again, she saw a little pink hedgehop chasing a blue one, the blue one was screaming around, desperately.  
He saw where she was looking at. "Those guys are Sonic and Amy, Amy has a crush on Sonic. So she's chasing him 24/7.. He doesn't like it much, though.."  
She smiled. "Kinda desperate.. Or should I say VERY desperate."  
He laughed, "Let's say the last thing. And by the way, I'm Knuckles.."  
She looked at his knuckles.."I already know why you have that name.." she grinned, "I'm Rouge.."  
"Hm.." He nodded his head. "Say Rouge, in which class are you?"  
Rouge sighed. "I really don't have a clue..I should find out. I think I'll go find the principal..wherever he is.."  
The bell rang and as they walked inside Rouge looked around.  
This place is freakin' HUGE!!! I'll never find out where all the classrooms are..Or the principal's room.  
She looked kinda lost already and Knuckles saw her look already.  
"You wanted to go to the principal? Should I bring you there..?"  
She sighed in relief. "If you wanna do that.. I'm gonna get lost here, I just KNOW on, I will bring you there.."  
"But..But don't you have to go to your class..?" She muttered.  
"Nahh, they'll understand it." He smiled.  
"Errr..OK? Let's go.." And together they walked to the principal's office.. 


	2. I hate you

**_Second Chapter!! Third, Fourth, Fifth and MAYBE Sixth chap. is coming.  
I already wrote them (Exept the Sixth, that one is still not finished..) so all I have to do is put them on my laptop and put them online..you know xP _**

**_Sooo..Enjoy my second chapter.. Hope it didn't suck!! (But it does..Believe me..) [Wink][Wink] -.-;  
Byeeee!! [Happy screaming and hyperactive jumpin'] -.-;  
(Yes..The people in Holland are very hyperactive..In case you didn't noticed it yet..) X.X_**

**_[Blaaaa!!] Ayena the DutchGirl!! -.-;;_**

* * *

_I wonder if..he has a girlfriend.  
I mean..A guy like him MUST have one..Right?_  
She sighed, it was SO tough for her..At least, she thought it was.  
She had so much compassion for herself, for the fact that she was too scared to ask him if he had a girlfriend.  
So scared that he would say that he actually HAD one.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone yell.  
She looked behind her, her mouth fell open.  
"..Shadow.."  
He also looked at her and he smirked.  
"Rouge..Long time no see."  
"Yeah..What are you doing here?" She asked He still had that smirk on his face. "I think that's a better question for you."  
"Hmpf..I'm on this school now.."  
Shadow laughed. "YOU and school? You're joking right?"  
Rouge started to get angry. "No...I had to. I'm still too young so I HAD to go.."  
"And you let them tell you what to do?" He asked with both eyebrows raised.  
"Well err.." Before he could say something back someone already interrupted them.  
It was the blue hedgehog, Sonic.  
He looked at Rouge, with big eyes. Then he whistled.  
"Weeeeell..What do we got here." Sonic smirked, staring at her breasts on purpose.  
Rouge growled. "Let's see..A big mouth but still a virgin. I bet you've NEVER kissed someone..Did you?" She asked meanly but with a huge smirk on her face.  
"Ehh.." Sonic answered back, nervously.  
"That's what I thought, let that Amy girl kiss you. Then you have NO reason to be nervous about that ever again." She grinned.  
Sonic took a deep breath, "Oh yeah? Well..Well..I don't like you!!"  
Rouge [sweatdrop] : "OK..Let's say something stupid back, err..Let's see..I GOT IT!!" She also took a deep breath and continued, "Well..Yeah!! And your cousin is a three-legged toadstool!!"  
**(Note: I watch the Angry Beavers WAY too much -.-; )**  
Shadow [biggest sweatdrop that ever excisted]: "OK, that was even stupider than Sonic's line.."  
"Err..Shadow? I don't think that 'stupider' excist..As a word you know.." Rouge said with that smirk still stuck on her face.  
Shadow began to turn a deep shade of red and stuttered: "I knew that..But..Err..But..It was..Eh..just an example!! Yeah!!"  
Sonic and Rouge both at the same time : "Riiiiight.."  
Shadow looked nervously on his watch. "Oh!! Look at the time. I think I gotta go, I ehh..I had to help my..grandma!! With her motorcycle!! I had to err..I had to feed it!! Yeah!! And you KNOW how difficult it is to feed those things and ehh.."  
When he saw the look on their faces he looked even MORE nervous than he was before.. "So ehh..Bye?" And with that he ran away.  
Sonic sighed. "We have 3 more classes to go. He's gonna get in trouble."  
Rouge laughed. "He hates it when someone knows something better than HE does."  
He grinned. Then he looked at her. "Heyy..I know you. You're the girl Knuckles was talking to yesterday."  
Rouge looked stunned. "How do you know that?"  
"I..or we saw you. And he was talking about you too.."  
"He was..He was talking about me?" Rouge blushed, but she covered her cheeks so he couldn't see it.  
"Yeah. He said there was a new girl at school. A bat.. He said you were VERY pretty. It's a freakin' miracle that he was talking to you."  
Rouge looked at him, non-understanding. "What do you mean with miracle?"  
"Well.." Sonic continued. "Let's say he's shy..VERY shy. If a girl even LOOKS at him he's off. That's weird, because he has a girlfriend."  
Rouge's eyes widened. "He has..?"  
"Yeah, her name is Julie-Su. She's in another class. A lower one."  
It felt like her world was falling apart. The whole world exploded, and she couldn't stop it.  
She just met him, and she didn't like him or something. At least..She thought..and hoped.  
"Look!! There they are!!" Sonic pointed at a couple.  
Rouge looked up. There they were indeed. She saw them. Knuckles and another pink echidna, walking hand in hand.  
She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was kill her, the pink echidna. And kick Knuckles. In the nuts!  
With that thought in her mind she grinned. That made everything kind off OK.. But that was until.  
She saw them, faces coming closer. Then..She couldn't see it, but she KNEW it. They were kissing. Tears were coming up, she had to get out of here. She stood up and ran inside the building. Knuckles saw it, he saw the way she looked at them. He felt bad for her.  
"Julie? I have to go, I'll be right back. Wait here for me. Okay?"  
Julie-Su looked at him. "Okay Knuxie..I'll wait here. But come back soon, or else I'm gonna miss yah!!"  
He sighed. "Yeah, yeah.." He walked into the building and looked around. Where could she be?  
The echidna searched almost everywhere. Lucky they had a lunch break and after that there was a lesson that was cancelled so he would have one and a half hour to find her.  
He went to the other side of the school-building. There was a lawn, he knew that. Maybe she'd be there.  
Knuckles was right. As he walked outside the building again he saw Rouge. Kicking a tree.  
His mouth fell open. She kicked hard. She'd already kicked 2 trees in half.  
"Rouge.." She stopped to see who said that. When she saw Knuckles a shadow fell over her face and she started kicking the tree again.  
"Rouge? What's wrong?" He asked, almost desperate.  
"Nothing.." the white bat growled back. Knuckles sighed. "Even a blind baby can see that you're lying."  
"Then you're lucky that you're a big fat blind baby." she growled again.  
He started to get impatient. "ROUGE!! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!" He yelled.  
Rouge turned around. Facing him. He could see the flames in her eyes. "I hate you, I often say that but now I mean it, seriously."  
She wanted to push him out of her way but before she could do that he grabbed her wrist. "Knuckles..I warn you. Let me go.."  
He looked in her eyes, and she was forced to look back. He could see that she could burst in tears any moment.  
"Rouge.." he whispered. "Please, tell me what's wrong."  
He was lost in her eyes. And that was the same for Rouge. But Rouge broke the eyecontact. She felt that his grip weakened and she pushed him away.  
Before he could grab her back she already disappeared. He sighed. He wanted to talk to her, he NEEDED to know what was going on.  
If he would've know Rouge was coming to this school he would never said "yes" to Julie.  
He just needed to put this thing right.. And with that in mind he walked inside the building, back to Julie-Su..


End file.
